A Different Outcome
by ethanthedragon
Summary: As Captain Zoe Anderson's life is about to tragically end, rookie John Nolan has a desperate idea that just might save her life. Will it work? Read and find out.


**Hi everyone, this is a surprise even to me, a new story?! I'm not even close to finishing 'RWBY WATCHES THE MULTIVERS' but I've recently gotten hooked on 'The Rookie' starring Nathan Fillion and I've just finished the episode 'Greenlight'. If you haven't seen it don't read this story.**

**This story will only be a 'oneshot' and I'm going to be changing a major incident which I'm sure everyone who watched the episode will know which one I'm referring too.**

**Ok enough of my rambling, let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Rookie' and do not make any profits from writing this story.**

**Chapter 1: Different Outcome**

"Who would've thought that today would end up like this?" "Certainly not me" thought the oldest rookie to ever join the LAPD, Officer John Nolan who after regaining consciousness found that he was currently handcuffed to a chair next a pool. On his left equally restrained was his captain, Zoe Anderson, a tough and caring woman who was one of the few who believed in him when he applied to join the force.

The two of them had responded to a call about a possible burglary at a house but turned out be a trap set up by Cole Midas, a hard-core criminal whose girlfriend Nolan apparently disrespected when her dress came apart after she was being cuffed. It was a complete accident and misunderstanding in Nolan's mind but Cole didn't think so apparently because he put a hit on Nolan's name and he'd been nearly killed by a gang member with an assault rifle the previous day.

After entering the house and finding no signs of a thief the two officers quickly realized they were lured into a trap and just as they called for backup they were knocked out by Cole and his subordinate with Taser's.

A groan from his left broke Nolan from his thought's and he quickly turned his attention to Captain Anderson who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" she said slowly while coming to her senses. Noticing that she was restrained Anderson quickly scanned her surroundings and found her fellow officer beside her.

"Are you ok Nolan?" she asked in concern and got an affirmative response. Before they could assess their situation any further Cole Midas appeared with an electric stick in his hand.

"You like it?" he asked, gesturing to the Taser in his hands. "It has much more volts than a police issue taser and I'm impressed that you two woke up so soon" he said in false praise.

Not even the slightest bit of intimidation from the criminal in front of her Captain Anderson gave him a mocking laugh which angered him if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

"What's so funny huh!" he angrily questioned while brandishing his taser.

"You are; I'm laughing at how much of how stupid you are right now" she said while grinning.

"Oh and why's that?"

"You have no idea who I am do you? I thought that my badge that says 'CAPTAIN' would be enough of a clue for, but I guess I was wrong" mocked the tied up captain further.

Still not seeing her point Cole remained silent which prompted Anderson to continue.

"See the thing is if you kill a rookie" she said indicating to Nolan "it won't be that big a deal, no offence"

"Non taken"

"But if you kill a captain you'll bring so much heat on your ass your father won't even be able to help you, so think very carefully on what you're gonna do next" she finished.

Cole stayed silent throughout her explanation and seemed to be contemplating her words. Finally turning back to face them he responded with much anger.

"I don't care who you are I just want 'HIM' to pay for what he did" exclaimed their captor who then proceeded to electrocute the captain again which caused her body to freeze and her face to contort into a silent scream.

Seeing her in pain caused Nolan to try and bring the criminals attention back to him and hopefully give his captain time recuperate.

"Stop it! Please stop it! I'm the one who showed disrespect, not her! I'm the one you want not her!" came his desperate plea which seemed to work as the criminal stopped his torture and turned to the rookie instead. Now that he had their attention on him Nolan knew he had to stall for as long as he could until backup arrived.

"This was my mistake and I need to make up for it, what if you made a video of me apologising to your girlfriend, would that work?" he asked pleadingly. This seemed to peak the criminals interest and he agreed.

Sighing in relief Nolan watched as Cole pulled out his phone and started to record, taking this as his que he quickly began rambling his apologies in hopes that it would set them free.

His relief was cut short when Cole suddenly kicked the cuffed captain in the chest which sent her into the pool.

"NOOO! NOOO!" screamed Nolan in rage and horror, struggling to free himself all he could do was watch as Anderson struggled underwater and would certainly drown if he couldn't save her.

Cole and his subordinate just laughed in glee and were about to start beating Nolan further when suddenly the previously restrained captain who broke one of her thumbs to escape the handcuffs burst out of the water and pulled Cole's legs out from under him.

Cole's subordinate who was distracted at seeing his boss get tripped up allowed Nolan to throw himself while cuffed to the chair into the man which gave Anderson the chance to shoot him and kill him with her sidearm that Cole didn't bother to take.

Scrambling to his feet Cole pulled out his own gun and ran for the door while shooting blindly behind him and somehow dodging the shots that were being fired at him.

Nolan while trying to free himself noticed Cole fire one last blind shot and as if fate was being cruel, the bullet hit the captain in the neck which made her give a gasp of surprise. Dropping her gun Anderson sunk lifelessly to the bottom of the pool.

Watching in horror Nolan using the last brute strength he had finally managed to break the legs of the chair and free himself. Not wasting a second the rookie dived into the water and pulled the dying woman out.

Laying her down Nolan could see the light fading from her eyes and desperately started to perform CPR.

"COME ON! COME ON! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" he cried desperately while pumping on her chest. He's hands slowed as he knew the wound on her neck would bleed out faster than what CPR could help.

"I need to seal the wound, but how?" his mind was racing one hundred miles a minute trying to find a solution, when suddenly an idea hit him. "I can cauterize it with my gun" he realized. Each time a gun was fired the barrel would heat up and he hoped it would be hot enough to seal the wound. This would be very risky but it could by her extra time till medics arrived.

Pulling out his own sidearm Nolan aimed into the pool and rapidly emptied his clip.

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

"bang"

This was the only sound that was heard for the next five seconds as each shot entered the water. Ceasing his fire and giving a quick apology he pressed the hot barrel to the bleed hole. Immediately the previously lifeless eyes of the captain came to life at feeling the intense pain of a hot gun to her neck. Five seconds passed before he removed the gun and was instantly relieved to see the once bleeding wound seared closed.

"You're ok"

"You're ok now" muttered Nolan in sheer relief over and over to his captain while cradling her head in his lap.

Suddenly the back gate was kicked open and a loud cry of "LAPD" signalled the arrival of the cavalry.

"She's been shot and needs immediate medical attention! I've managed to seal her wound but it could be only temporary." Nolan was talking a mile a minute as explained Anderson's condition to Sargent Grey who was calling an ambulance to their location.

(hospital, 10 hours later)

Nolan had barely gotten any sleep, the events of the previous day had weighed heavily on his mind and worrying about the captain's condition wasn't helping. After Captain Anderson had been transported to the hospital Nolan gave his report of what had transpired to Sargent Grey while everyone else listened in rapt attention.

A doctor telling him Zoe was out of surgery got his and everyone else's attention, Lucy, Jackson and their training officers were all present, waiting to hear any news.

"The surgery was a success" said the doctor which caused everyone to let out a sigh of relief. "It was touch and go for a while but we managed to repair the wound to the neck she received, if it wasn't for the fact that the wound was cauterized she would have bled out in less than a minute. You saved her life Officer Nolan, you should be proud of yourself."

Being proud of himself was the last thing on his mind, just the fact that she was alive made it feel like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Before the rookies and 'TO,s' could question the doctor further they got a call from Sargent Grey to report back to the station.

Leaving the hospital with a promise to himself to come back later he and his fellow officer's left to return to the station.

(Hospital, one week after Coles arrest)

The first thing Zoe Anderson noticed when woke up was the white ceiling and the smell of disinfectant in the air.

"Hospital? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" suddenly the memories of everything that happened returned ( her and Nolan responding to a burglar call and being caught by Cole, her near drowning and escape from the chair, getting shot in the neck and feeling her life slipping away and then finally a searing heat to her neck and then darkness claimed her vision).

"You're awake" said a voice from the doorway which got the bed ridden woman's attention.

John Nolan stood with a bundle of roses in his arms and a smile on his face.

"All those for me? I'm flattered" she said in teasing tone.

"Well it was either this or a bunch of stuffed animals and balloons but you have enough of those already" he said back while indicating to the side of the room which was filled with get well cards, balloons and stuffed animals that were from everyone in her department.

"I feel so loved" she said in an overdramatic voice which made him laugh lightly.

"I'm really glad you're ok and I'm sorry you're in here because of me" said Nolan guiltily.

"You listen to me Officer Nolan" she immediately said in a no nonsense tone. "I chose to ride with you and I don't regret it, I also do not hold you accountable for what happened me, so no feeling guilty or responsible do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" he quickly responded while feeling his last bit of guilt leave him.

After placing the roses down, he turned to leave but was stopped by the captain's voice asking a question that suddenly occurred to her.

"How did I survive a gunshot to the neck? I thought for sure I was a goner."

Suddenly feeling a little sheepish he answered awkwardly "well I uh kinda used my gun to cauterize the bullet hole after heating up the barrel"

Captain Anderson could only gape at his explanation of how he saved her life. "Well thank you, I mean it, thank you so much for saving me" she said with an earnest and grateful smile.

"Just doing my job ma'am, just doing my job" and with that he turned and left to return to another day of protecting and serving the people of the city, leaving a smiling and proud captain behind to recover.

"He's going to be an amazing police officer" she thought to herself and laid back down with a smile on her face.

END.

**AND DONNNEEE! Wow my first 'oneshot', I hope it came out well and everyone enjoys it. Now I'm no doctor and only have basic medical knowledge so please don't rant and rave to me about how it's not probable for someone to cauterize a neck wound I just needed a way to save the captains life and if I made it sound unlikely I'm sorry but I don't care, I saved her and I'm happy.**

**I'm gonna be working on 'RWBY WATCHES THE MULTIVERSE' and if I get any more ideas for 'oneshots' I'll write them and if you guys have any ideas for 'oneshots' feel free to let me know.**

**That's all folks, hope you enjoyed the story, see you next time. Ja Ne!**


End file.
